Another Penguin in the zoo
by Skyress1
Summary: When another penguin arrives the story changes...
1. Help!

Another Penguin

Finding

It was the usual day at Central Park zoo. Skipper was teaching Private the basics of another of his fighting styles and Kowalski was showing Rico a new, upgraded flamethrower, when all of a sudden the penguins were interupted by a loud scream, which came from behind the zoo walls. "What the?!" , Skipper said with an expression on his face that told Private, it was time for another mission. Without waiting for Kowalski and Rico, Skipper called out " Private go and see what's happening, Rico weapons, Kowalski analysis!"

" It looks like the victom is thirty degrees to the left, about 100 meters away, due to the loudness and clearness of the voice", Kowaski informed Skipper.

"All weapons ready", Rico replied. Private was already running in the right direction, wizzing past traffic, distracting the drivers as he did so. Skipper went after him and Rico and Kowalski followed.

To there surprise the creature that screamed was not hurt, but by the look in her eyes the victom look afraid. "What hapened ma'am", Private asked. The creature looked at another animal, which lay dead on the road and then looked to a half burnt down lair. As the penguins realised that this creature who was obviously part of a house fire, they also realised that this was a penguin. Kowalski analysed the burns on both the animals, and their lair and said, " 'fraid it was a fire lit by an anonymous animal, probably provoked."

"Huh?", the penguin looked at private.

"What Kowalski means, is that the animal that did this must have been either jealous or, they did it because of someone," answered Private. " You know what, you can live with us!"

"What!?" The others looked at him and Skipper said " you know that we can't reveal our HQ that would be a disaster..."


	2. Decisions and Secrets

"Skipper , I don't think she'll do anything evil, first of all she's just a female pengun and second of all, she just lost her family! Come on Skipper we all know that a penguin who lost one of their family wouldn't want to harm us," Kowalski said, as Private looked at him surprised. Private didn't excpect Kowalski to be the one to agree with him, Kowalski almost never disagreed with Skipper- appart from when he was talking about experiments. Kowalski just turned around and muttered something. " Rico should the penguin stay with us, what do you think?" Skipper asked.

"Uhuh, stay," he replied smilling.

"Okay so, my team says I should let you stay, and what's the point on arguing with my team. For once, you are allowed to stay with us," Skipper announced. He saw private jumping with joy. It made him feel much better. He just hope this penguin, wouldn't bring Blowhole and the end of the world with her.

As they walked back to their HQ, the penguins scarcely talked, only to say "we're here" and to ask the penguin what her name was, but unforunetly, it only made the female penguin sobb. Kowalski thought the dead penguin was probably her mother, but he didn't say anything. As the walked into the HQ, Skipper warned the female penguin, "do not go anywhere, except outside, or the main room, atleast not without permission."

"Y ... yes sir," she answered, trembling so much, it seemed she was going to fall over any second now. Private, Skipper, Rico and Kowalski, made the new penguin a bed to sleep in and then they went of to mind their own bussiness stating that the new penguin was pobably wanting time for herself. The female penguin decided she needed to get some sleep so she went to her bed. An hour later the penguin fell asleep.

**Dream (nightmare)**

_Her mother screamed. As Linsey looked at her mother, she new that the evil creature was here. He gave out the laugh of a psychotic maniac, and leaped on Linsey's father. With one cut from the knife, her beloved father dropped down dead. Linsey and her mother ran as fast as their webbed feet could carry them, but the evil creature was there first. He lit the wooden building and as Linsey was trapped in the fire, she knew that this might be the last minute of her life. Fortunately for her her mother found one bit of the building that was not on fire. They both ran, but her mother who had and injured leg tripped. Linsey was the only one to make it, she wanted to save her mother but she knew it was too late. She let out a scream and the creature sensing help would come, disappeared from sight._

_The building was burnt to a cinder. Her mother was lying on the ground, dead, because of that creature, her father had a knife in his chest and several burns, but only the knife had caused the end of her fathers' life. She lukily survived, but she had a lot of painful burns and her heart was scarred for life._

**nightmare ends**

Linsey knew this was not just a nightmare - that was what happened. She only waked up because of her crying, which brought her back to the present.

Strangely it was Kowalski, who had first heard her cry and went to tell the rest of the team. As they went to her she just said " I just had a bad dream... s..sorry if I disturbed you," she said. "Now that you are awake, could you atleast tell us what your name is and by the way, that was not just a bad dream and my team know that," Skipper said.

"My name is Linsey and... you were right it was not just a bad dream... It was a nightmare, about what happened," she answered. " Thanks for saving me, if ... if you hadn't come... he would have..."

"Who are you talking about? What would _he_ have done ?" Private asked, already scared of that killer.

" I...I don't know who he is but he was obviously after me and my family ... and I know why," Linsey said as she gulped.

" You should tell us more, it would help us find the creature you're talking about," Kowalski said looking at her. _Who ever that creature was, me, Private, Skipper and Rico will get him, _Kowalski thought. _Murderer, go KABOOM,_ Rico thought with a psycho smile. _ I hope we'll get that bad creature - murderers should go to prison! _Private thought. As if Skipper had read their minds he said " Don't worry about him harming you anymore, when Rico smiles like he just smiled, it means that any enemy , will be destroyed and Rico wants to do it with dynomite!" Skipper laughed, as Rico looked at his leader with confusion. Linsey just shiverred at the tought and said "I'll tell, but not now, ok?"

"OK"


	3. I'm gonna train her

**Linsey's POV**

The next day Linsey woke up to see the penguins training. Linsey waddled out of the HQ remembering that she doesn't know all their names, except from Rico and Kowalski's name. "Umm... could I ask you something?" she asked Kowalski, seeing that Rico was too busy practising new fighting techniques. Kowalski nodded. "You see I kind of don't know the other penguins' names, I know your name and that the penguin who's practising some moves is Rico, but what are the other two penguins called?" "Well, the shortest penguin is Private and thetaller one's Skipper, our leader and I wouldn't ask anymore questions if I were you, OK?" Kowalski replied. Linsey thought that their names weren't the kind of names an average penguin would have, but then these penguins were far from the average penguins, who live in antarctica and rarely do anything special.

She went outside to greet the penguins and the rest of the animals. They all seemed very kind, but she still didn't feel very cheerful. Out of all the animals in the zoo, Marlene was probably the kindest and most welcoming of the lot, apart from Private. Marlene may have been very chatty, but atleast, talking with her would stop Linsey from thinking about her parents.

**Skippers POV**

Skipper was waddling about in the HQ feeling rather uncomfortable. This was mainly because of Linsey. Never did another penguin stay with them, yes a few visited, but none stayed. Having a penguin stay in their HQ , meant that Skipper had to be cautious for this could be a spy. If he was to let her stay here he would need to train her, to be sure that this all wasn't just a trick. He had learnt not to trust anyone new - especially new girls.

He went to find Linsey, who was talking to Marlene. He smilled at Marlene and then he waddled up to Linsey. "I have decided, what am going to do, I am going to train you, Linsey," skipper exclaimed, looking at her with a serious face. She looked surprised and a little nervous. "Okay," she replied. This surprised him. He never expect that a girl would not mind training with his group. He thought, she'd disagree with him, not that she would say "Okay". He went to find the rest of his team and explained them what's going to happen. "What? You've told her you would train her, to be a commando penguin... you're not being serious, are you?" kowalski asked in disbelief. "I am not going to let her go with us on missions Kowalski, just train her," Skipper replied.

"That's a great idea Skippah, atleast she'll learn a few moves that might help her, when she meets someone dangerous," Private said, cheerfully. Skipper looked at him, nodding._ It might help her- if she's not an enemy,_ Skipper thought.

He decided that Linsey's training will start the next morning.

**End of POVs**

The five penguins had a busy day explaining, laughing and for Kowalski, the busiest part of the day was experimenting. The day was comming to and end so they all decided they would head inside and go to their bunks.

As they awoke the next morning the training began. It seemed that Linsey was not that bad as Skipper thought and it also took the rest of the boys quite by surprise, but then it seemed to them, that since Linsey was a penguin, the moves she was taught were very similar to things she did in her every day life. The boys were just going over what they had been taught at the start, so that they wouldn't confuse Linsey.

The visitors came at 10 am and meant that Linsey could have a rest from the 3 hour training. They all seemed quite happy at the fact that there was an extra penguin in the zoo, but Skipper and the others found it a bit odd when a little girl asked Alice, who just got a message yesterday about a new female penguin that was deliverd to the zoo, wether the female penguin will have a baby with another of those penguins, Private found it a blushing matter as he turned pink under his feathers.

The next couple of day went much the same, but this time noone asked a question about Linsey. The days went by peacfully, untill about 2 months after Linsey came into the zoo...


	4. Mission: Wolf Cub

The penguins were watching the TV in their HQ when the programme was interupted because a very serious news report. "This is Chuck Charles at the Texas Zoo. Aparently someone had kidnapped a famous wolf cub called White Paw. One of the zoo keepers saw two men in black and here are the pictures of them. The pictures shown on the screen looked just like brick and another theif the four penguins half a year ago. "Men we're gonna save that cub- and we're doing it Ricos' way," Skipper said, turning around to see Rico smilling his maniac smile. "And Linsey is coming with us!"

"Yay , we're saving a cub... wait what? Linsey is coming with us Skippah, this could be dangerous and you said -,"Private said, just to be cut of by Skipper, who looked dead serious. " I don't always hang to my words do I Private?" Skipper asked. Private shook his head. "Linsey's comming with us!" Although all of the penguins were surprised, none of them objected. Linsey didn't object because they had saved her life, now she knew the only way how she could thank them was to help them rescue another innocent creature. "Well, what are we waitng for lets save the wolf cub," LInsey announced, surprising even Skipper. "You heard the lady, Kowalski, options!" Skipper said. "Well there is an old empty house couple of blocks eastwards from our zoo," Kowalski said, " the theifs could have thought of this house as a perfect hiding spot."

As the five penguins slid passed the zoo gates, into the New York streets. As Kowalski had suspected, the house was the theifs' hiding place. The poor, cute wolf cub yapped and howled, missing his mother and his zoo. Whilst Rico and Skipper distracted the to theifs kowalski worked on freeing the cub from his cage.

The theifs had seen Skipper and Rico - now was their time. Rico jumped up on one of the other, stacked up cages, making faces and sqauking. As the Theifs were prepared to catch the penguin, Skipper jumped from his hiding place, gathering the attention of Brick. "Hey look, there's another penguin." Rico and skipper slid of in seperate directions dodging all of the cages. During the chase Rico managed to trap Bricks' head into a cage and the used sleeping darts to put Brick to sleep and then he tied Brick, in less than a second, into a bundle of ropes. Skipper did much of the same thing.

Meanwhile, Kowalski started to solve the numbers for the lock on the cage. It didn't take long and the cub was free, now it was up to private and Linsey to get the cub to the zoo. The got Rico to cough up a suit- the kind the four penguins always use when they want to send someone to Hoboken or when ordering food. As the two penguins and the cun dressed up into the suit and a hat, they went onto a bus that rode to Texas. But as they did that a dart hit Linsey. But this wasn't the dart Skipper or Rico dart had a black skull on it and it pierced through Linseys' featherd neck. Linsey dropped down and lay motionlessly on the ground. How it got through the suit and hit her and precisely her was a mystery...


	5. An Old, Penguin Enemy

**Linsey's Pov**

Linsey woke up to see that she was in her bunk. It took a while before her sight adjusted and her body pained. She remebered that the last things she saw and felt were a dart and pain. She tried to look around but her neck ached and she was too weak to move anyway. "Kowalski, Skippah, Rico she's waking up, she's alive!" Private whispered smilling like a little child on christmas morning. Something told Linsey that the penguins were happy she survived, which she couldn't say about the one who nearly killed her twice. She tried to turn around to see the others, this time managing to move her head slightly, before her head collapsed on the pillow below her head. "Yeah, you know LInsey, I estimate you might not be able to move at all, except from turning your head for the next couple of hours," Kowalski explaind, "But fortunately for you the poison in the dart didn't have time to get from the dart fast enough, for the dart to be emptied, the wolf cub pulled it out of your neck shortely after it hit you. Oh and it also sent you a get well soon letter, soon after it arrived into it's zoo." Linsey just looked at him blankly,_ did he read my mind or what._ "Seems you also lack in speech and you'll probably stay like that for the next twenty for hours." _What, the penguin will kill me if I don't say anything soon enough! I know he will._ " Well, Linsey, you survived another attack and so I name you officially part of our team," Skipper said. "As soon as your in good condition, you'll act as a sort of spy - with protection ofcourse, and your nickname will be Innocent, for a good reason ofcourse!" he added smilling. Rico just said "yay" and regurgitated confetti . Linsey managed a small smile and fell asleep.

**End of POV**

Two hours later, when Linsey was capable of movement, although not to much of it, the penguin started playing board games. Rico had chosen the game battleships, because they where about exploding the other sides ships and we all know that Rico is fond of explosions. Linsey was the first to play against Rico and soon realised that Rico was very good at this game, beating everyone, everyone exept Skipper. Skipper would have probably chosen 'Hot Potato' if Linsey hadn't been injured, so luckily for the boys, they could rest for now. Kowalski went into his lab after the game 'Battle Ships', saying that he had something he needed to do and also muttering something about a medicene against very bad flus and fevers for penguins.

He came out of his lab with a bottle of something weird and green. He gave the thing to Linsey telling her to swallow it whole. Surprisingly, both the bottle or the liquid inside it stayed still and didn't explode. As Linsey took a sip from the bottle she realised she actually felt better. "Wow," she spoke - she could speak again! "Thanks Kowalski," she continued feeling great now that she could speak again, and didn't feel ill. "And thanks Rico, Skipper, Private and White Paw for helping me!" She felt as happy as ever. "Your welcome," Kowalski said and the others, exept for the cub who was now elsewhere, replied with a smile on their faces. "First rule, penguins never sit on their bottoms and let the others die or be in pain," Skipper explained. Suddenly Linsey began feeling uncomfortable, "I, I have to tell you something, the animal that killed my family was the one who nearly killed me again. The animal was a penguin..."

"What?... how could a penguin kill another penguin?... why would they?" Private said and felt like crying - he was used to being able to trust a penguin... any penguin, no matter what.


	6. The Murder

" You see... the penguin that attacked me was the one from before I say him, he's a maniac he wanted us to tell him something, he needed to know about, so that he could use it against the rest of the penguins and become the strongest. I heard the penguin talking to my parents once, I didn't know at that time who the penguin was or that he is a penguin, he said "If you do not tell me were that thing is you and your most loved will come to an end." I thought it was a plain threat at first, my parents used to be both great warriors and once, that penguin asked if they would join him, that was before that invention. Ofcourse what I didn't know about that penguin, was that he was a well known murderer, a psychopath that would dare to kill.

The next day mum said we had to leave, that it was time to be gone. To get to New York it wasn't an easy journey. Sometimes at night I could here mum and dad fighting someone, sometimes i'd even help them. I only realised who the penguin actually was when one night a penguin came into the new house we made ourselves. He was furious, even though he was cloaked and noone could see his face, his voice sounded furious. He leaped on dad and they both fought, but dad had one weakness - his inability to see that the penguin that he was fighting against had a dagger, not one of us knew about the dagger, if dad knew he would still win, but he only realised once it was too late...

...I was terrified... I felt paralised, I couldn't move a meter. The suddenly the penguin maniac lit the building on fire. As soon as the fire started, its' flames completely surrounded the building. Well, not completely. Mums' voice made me move again, "Linsey, there's a gap there," she said pointing to a meter-wide spce that was slowly decreasing in size. Me and my mum ran for our lives. I managed to get out just before the fire enclosed the space. And fortunately I only had a few minor burns. However I soon realised that my mum tripped over a half burnt woodblock, which caused her to have to limp. My mum couldn't run and I could, fate can have various ways of amusing herself, but this was too much. I couldn't run back since the fire had closed all gaps, there was no way how to save mum. I still remeber how I screemed- for the last time- and then I just stood there. The murderer got away with his crime, I couldn't bring myself to believe it. If you hadn't come to the rescue... I would have been there, lying dead, just like my mother and father, I wouldn't have had a chance to live... and for this I thank you all," Linsey finished of her story, crying softly.

The rest of the penguins felt like crying too. Not another word was said between them, but the boys knew that they had a new goal now: to protect Linsey ... and to DESTROY THAT MAD MURDERING PSYCHOPATH e.g. not Rico. The penguins felt exhausted after such a long day and so they drifted of to sleep in their bunks.


	7. King Annoying Pays a Visit

Linsey was awoken by a tall, very talkative lemur, " hello neighbours, I the king, wanted to ask you of a favour."

"What do you want now ringtail! I was sleeping as you could have seen, why couldn't you wait?" Skipper groaned, yawning.

"I wanted to _borrow_ something, for my kingdom? Ooh and who's this pretty penguin lady you are hiding from me?" Julian asked making Skipper get angry. "Okay ringtail, _borrow _what you _need_ and leave Linsey alone, deal?" Skipper said, stretching.

"Hi," Linsey chirped," Skipper why won't you let the lemur talk to me? I mean, it's not as if it would harm anyone, if Julian and I had a chat."

"Yeah! Let the penguin lady choose what she wants," Julian agreed.

Okay, but Linsey, don't say I didn't warn you, cause I just did - ringtail isn't an easy animal to get along with, let alone be friends with," Skipper said, looking at Julian. Julian just went up to Linsey and said,"hello pretty penguin lady how are you? Wonna be my queen?"

"Sorry, but I think you saying this a little too early, mind if we just stay friends, untill I either agree with you or you annoy me too often so i'll have to start taking you just as an aqaitance," Linsey asked smilling.

"No , for a pretty penguin lady anything. Maurice, lets go back to my kingdom," Julian replied exiting the penguins' HQ in a royal fashion.

The day returned to normal as the rest of the penguins started stretching. Skipper decided that he would teach Linsey some moves for defence, she'll need it against the psycho penguin, or against Julian. Soon Alice came around the peguin habitat throwing them fish, "Fiiish," Rico sung in his opera tone and the rest of the penguins gigled. Kowalski had gone into his lab studying a couple of objects, when he suddenly dashed from his lab and nearly knocked Linsey over as he ran to her. "Hey guess what I found, the dart had some DNA and a couple of other clues on it. This means I managed to find out where it was last put. It appears the penguin had left it on a 10 year-old box, therefore the penguins hiding place at that time was the storage house in the middle of the city," Kowalski said panting. This clue might lead them straight to the psycho. Soon noone would be their to harm the boys or Linsey. There was one problem, the five penguins couldn't get to the storage house unseen by the villians' eye. "Skipper who will go and check the storage house, may I ask," Kowaski asked seeing that a plan was already building in his leaders mind. "Rico and Linsey ofcourse, can't you see that theese two are perfect for this job, plus Linsey needs to get revenge - don't see a better way how to get that without getting hurt. Rico will protect her, since he's taking to her like to a sister," Skipper answered looking at a Rico and Linsey laughing as Rico splashed LInsey with the water in their pool. " I'm gonna get you for that!" Linsey shouted laughing so hard, she nearly fell in the pool. "You think you could do a better job of protecting her, Kowalski?" He asked.

"No Skipper," Kowalski sighed, "I just don't want that maniac to get her and I am not talking about Rico."

"I know Kowalski, neither does Private," Skipper continued, " and neither do I, she is a good soldier and less mad the you are!" Skipper smilled. Kowalski smiled as well. The two penguins went inside and Skipper began drinking a fish-coffee, just to get energy for training.

At sunset Skipper began training Linsey how to be quick, agile and to trust her gut-instinct. But as soon as the training started, Julian came out of nowhere. "Hey lady benguin, I came to say dat you are invited to my party," he said smilling, " I am also inviting you silly-billy penguin guys to party."

"Sorry to wreck your momement ringtail, but my soldiers need to train not to dance," Skipper said.

"Yeah but you can fight-dance if you want to!" Julian said he jut walked of into the lights of the party. "Skippah, you think we could go then?" Private asked.

"Only if you all agree on waking up earlier tommorow for training," Skipper said. He looked at the other penguins seriously. "Agreed Skipper!" Kowalski said. Rico nodded and Private said "OK", LInsey agreed aswell and so they all set off.

The party was a little quiter than usual. Unlike most of the time, the music was also slower. "Do you care for a smoothie?" Maurice asked them as they stepped into the lemur enclosure. "No thankyou Maurice , but can I ask you why Juliens acting stranger?" Kowalski asked with a questioning expression on his face. "Well I don't think he's acting strange, but I think he is... well he has..."

Before Maurice could finish the sentence Julien took Linsey and started to dance, but this time he danced slower and less crazily. The boys just stared at ringtail, not knowing wether they should kill him or let him live...

**Oohh... Someones got a ######. Don't you think Juliens acting strange?**

**LInsey : "I think he seems normal."**

**You don't know Julian. (sighs)**


	8. Another attemt

Next morning Linsey began training again. She tried as hard as her energy allowed her trying to even it out with Skipper after missing out last days' training. "Linsey, why did you allow Julian to dance with you?" Kowalski asked giving her a very serious, maybe even jealous look. "First, I didn't agree with dancining with Julian he just pulled me to the dance floor and it be stupid not to dance with someone when i'm already on the DANCE FLOOR - it's for dancing you know, the thing you dance on, you'd look stupid if you got there and then went back," Linsey said looking angrily at Kowalski. "You got a problem with that?" she asked Kowalski as she saw the embaresment in his face. She walked off and bump into Skipper. "See you're geting the hang of the training, you seem to be a little feisty though," Skipper said smilling.

"What so bad about dancing with Julian, except from making Kowalski jealous and that's not to hard to do, it didn't do anything that bad, did it ?" Linsey asked. Skipper just shrugged. "You're asking the wrong penguin this question, I didsliked Julian since I met him although can seem sometimes like a great team and you sure Kowalski's jealous, he's a hard penguin to understand and not because he always has a scientific answer to everything. He might just feel worried you pick the wrong guy, you know, like when you and Rico became bro and sis, Rico wants to protect you and so does Kowalski, Private and so do I. You're a good soldier you learn fast and you are like family since our actuall family is Antarctica and you're the only innocent penguin round these parts- with the exception of Private," Skipper said. This made everything sound rather simple and made Linsey happy about the fact that the penguins are taking her as on of their family.

It was afternoon when Linsey and Rico got sent out to search the storage house. They went in as quite as mice and whilst Rico stood on gaurd, Linsey searched every bit of the storage house. Finally she managed to find something. The was a paper pinned to one of the walls. It had a big penguin picture in the middle and two smaller pictures on the sides. One of the smaller picture had a dolphin on it, a very beautiful lady dolphin on it, being strangled by rope. The other picture was a picture of a mother possum and five kids trapped in a fiery cicrcle. "Rico, time to go," Linsey said and the ran of , to the HQ with the paper.

_meanwhile_

Kowalski had been busy in his lab, testing some substances. He was think about a couple of things that had happened as he test the substances. Suddenly as he was taking out a test tube with a very dangerous, firey-looking substance, Linsey came in and said "got a clue Kowalski!" The test tube landed on the floor and smashed. As the test tube smashed the liquid which it had held previously started to ooze from it and the it covered the laboratorys' floor. The two penguins dashed out of the lab. "What do you think you were trying to achieve there miss, you made me drop that test tube, really? It could have held a highly toxic type of dart frog poison, you and I could have even been killed. Do not ever do thet again, you understand?" Kowalski screamed at her, talking so fast she only heard half of what he had said. She felt really bad, but it wasn't her fault she appeared at the wrong time. "Yeah ... sorry about that, but atleast I got a clue, might be handy," Linsey explained, " I found these pictures - something tells me that these are gonna be the next victims," she said pointing to the two other pictures. Kowalski smilled and said " you're probably right, but if you're trying to find a way how to make me happier, than trying to make me forget about what happened beforehand want make that any easier."

"I wasn't trying to make you less angry, maybe I should have left you grumpy after all, I was just trying to suggest a possibility." This made Kowalski smile even more. "I'm not the one whose grumpy- you are," he said. Linsey groaned, "really, Skipper was right in something you're a MAD scientist."

"And you're a mad teenager."

"That's because I'm seventeen, so I am a teenager!" she replied.

"What?! So Skipper is training a child," he said laughing.

"I'm not a child."

"You are a child."

"So not."

"Soooo are!" And Linsey stormed off. Skipper came to Kowalski explaining that they should check both the places on the photos. One photo suggested that the victim, which probably was doris, because of the looks, was gonna be at the sea. The other one should be on a place called U.F.A.K.E.R. avenue. Kowalski thought that he and Private should check on Doris to protect her and Skipper thought that he'd go with Rico to save the possums. Kowalski gave the clues one last look and together with Private he slid into the moonlight. Skipper and Rico said 'See you later' and went off aswell. Linsey had to stay in the penguin enclosure, for safety reasons.

_Skippers mission_

Skipper and Rico had decided to take a bus. It would complicate things if they had went on a taxi. The bus they went on had led them directly where they wanted. A possum was there playing with her five young uns. "Hi there, I wanted to ask you if you have seen a strange penguin here?" Skipper asked. The possum mother replied, "except your unique -looking friend, no I haven't," she smilled. The penguins decided they would help mother possum entertain her young and teach them something helpful, but as hours passed there was still no sign of that penguin.

_Kowalskis' mission_

"Kowalski, when do you think we'll get to Doris," Private asked.

"Hopefully before that maniac does," he replied. He looked at the streets they had passed hoping to find Doris in one piece - not in a million. The two penguins appeared right at the time when Doris was having where midnight swim. "HI, Kowalski... hi Private," she greeted them sweetly. "Umm... hi Doris," Kowalski replied blushing. "Have you seen a strange penguin here, or heard of any strange deaths."

"No, not at all," Doris answered.

"_Strange_..." Kowalski mumbled. He tied to remember the pictures. It was strange how there was only one large picture and the picture was very detailed. He could also remember something that seemed a bit fishy (and I don't mean the good kid of fishy) bout the smaller pictures. " U.F.A.K.E.R", it sounded strange. It sounded like _fake_r or _fake_. Maybe it was just a coincidence, no it wasn't! This was all a trap. All the time they were looking for the victims gave the maniac a chance for a kill...

... "Skipper , this is all a wild goose chase, the actuall victim is just Linsey! There are no other victims, I need your help to save Linsey, Kowalski shouted into a phone.

_End of missions_

Skipper and Rico heard it. They tried to reply but the line was dead. Private got to them and said panting heavily, "Kowalski said to me to stay with Rico whilst you to get the maniac."

_In penguin enclosure_

Linsey was worrying about the boys. They could get badly injured or worse. She knew what the penguin was capable of. She heard footsteps. "Kowalski is that you?"

"No just me!" a voice said cackling out loud. "Time for revenge, time for the kill! Ha ha, where are your little saviours now, Linsey? Left you?" He said laughing maniacly as he grabbed her flipper and pinned to the wall of the HQ," don't worry, won't hurt for too long... take it from the bright side, you'll meet up with your parents!" He took out a dagger but as he was taking it out of his rucksuck- thing, ringtail ran towards Linsey and shouted at the maniac," You'll have to kill me first!" As the maniac penguin tried to stabb ringtail, he kept missing. "I can kill you with out a dagger you know!" The penguin didn't find it hard and soon managed to punch Julien. He hit ringtail several times untill finally poor ringtail was wincing in pain. But that didn't go without consiquences. Julien managed to hit that penguin several time, maninging to bruise him.

Finally, the penguins came back seeing that the maniac was gone leaving a severely injured lemur and a terrified and bruised lady penguin. "Ringtail... you saved her?! You are a proper hero, thanks!" Skipper looked at Juliean.

"That was nothing... compared to my moon dance," he gave out a weak smile. Maurice hearing the racket ran down and saw what happend. "King Julien, you look terrible, no worries i'll patch you up in no time," he said looking at his leader. Soon the two lemurs were gone and the five sane penguins were left alone. "Skippah, why do you think that the mad penguin had chosen to kill Linsey?" Private asked.

"Idon't exactly know Private and I don't think it's gonna help if we knew the reason why..." Skipper answered. Kowalski came a little closer to Linsey, but as he did, Linsey burst out into tears, "why?" was all she could say till she collapsed into Kowalskis' flippers.


	9. The Nightmare

Kowalski took Linsey to her bunk. He stayed there for a while looking over her like a gaurdian angel would look over you to protect you. After a couple of minutes he went into his own bunk and the rest of the boys did the same.

_Kowalski's Dream_

The moon cats light on the water of the pond. He was walking along the grass bank. Linsey walked with him flipper in flipper. She smilled at him, blue eyes sparkling like gems. It was a calm night, no cars exploded no stores were robbed. It was only them two and this beautiful place.

Suddenly a figure came out of the shadows, a grim expression formed on the figures' face. It was that maniac and his name was Hades (quite ironic). His fiery red eyes radiated all the hatred in the world. Although he had fiery eyes he had a cold soul. His look caused deaths, his voice caused pain. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Kowalski had to fight and fight he did. Kowalski attack first nearly succeeding to hit him, but the other penguin dodged. The evil penguin fought back, but Kowalski managed to dodge his move aswell._ This game is for two_!

They fought to their limits, not one of them got injured, but then suddenly a dagger struck Kowalski in the heart. He dropped to the ground, "you cheater!", he cried out in pain.

"Yes am a cheater, surprised," the maniac said, "and I win again!" The whole world spun around Kowalski. The last thing he saw was Linsey crying and then all went dark.

_End of dream_

"Nnnnoooo!" Kowalski screamed as something shook him. He woke up to see it was Linsey. "You ok?" She asked him. He looked in her eyes and said, "it was a bad dream nothing else."

"Sure, like am gonna believe that, it was a _nightmare_, there's a difference between those two. Did that maniac kill someone in your dream?" She asked.

"Well depends if you're talking about you or me." Kowalski said explaining, " he killed me and the last thing I saw your terrified look and him taking you away. It kind of puts me of walking in the park at night," Kowalski said joking, " but am ok now and am still alive," he lied about the 'being ok' part, he still was terrified, but not because he had died in his dream. Kowalski went to Skipper, "I think we should leave a penguin with Linsey whenever we go out," he said. Skipper replied, "ok and am picking you."

"What?!" Kowalski screamed "you sure that this is a great idea, it would have been better to ask Rico about this, he's better at fighting than me, what if the maniac comes. Oh and I had a dream where the maniac was called Hades," He added shivering. Skipper shuddered at the thought that their enemy had such an ironically right name. He was sure that dreams can tell you names or atleast nightmares can. He once, a long time ago had a dream that included an evil dolphin called Dr. Blowhole and even today he still fights Blowhole the dolphin and not in his dreams. Rico came over aswell, looking furious, "Sis injured, must kill!" he growled. Private joined them a couple of minuits later, followed by Linsey. "I'm sorry for you Linsey, I hope that maniac stops attempting to kill you," he said looking sad.

"Well if the penguin thinks he'll find the weapon then he is wrong. I know this because, my dad was destroying something he made and I saw him. He started destroying that thing ever since that maniac left, oh and I think he's called Hades," Linsey said.

"So he's gonna kill you and find nothing all that just so he realises he'll never find that weapon?" Private asked.

"Well if he knew what happened he still would have killed us because of his anger.

This wasn't the only nightmare the penguins had sooner or later another penguin had a nightmare that scared them out of their feathers. Private had a nightmare that involved him getting a plushie for Linseys' birthday and suddenly the plushie he got turned into Hades and pierced him in the heart. Skippers' nightmare always involved him and his team. One day they were out in the snow sledging when suddenly Hades pushed their sledge of the trach and the crashed into a sharp rock that pierced them all. The last thing skipper heard was an evil cackle. Ricos' dream involved him and Skipper testing out flamethrowers when suddenly, the maniac came to him and used a flamethrower and started to slowly burn Rico. He too heard the cackle. Linsey's dream was about her training , when suddenly Kowalski turns into Hades and starts fighting her mercilessly. She always heard na cackle and then it went dark. All the penbuins heard that cackle, the nightmares made them scream and they found it harder to believe each other.

Skipper decided there was only on way how to salve the problem: team building week, but all that did was frighten the others even more...

**Strange... they all seem to have similar nightmares.**

**Skipper: "What in the name of momma nature is going on!"**

**Hades: "You'll know once this all ends (he cackles)."**

**Kowalski: "man, you gotta stop doing that it's kinda' freaky."**

**Hades: "What am bored can't you see?"**

**Skipper: "NO I can't and shut up! NOW!"**


	10. Popcorn Quest

The zoo was open and so the penguins were safe from Hades. But then it also meant hey couldn't do their training. The kids once again swarmed around the penguin enclousure causing Julian slightly angry, but the anger was quickly swept of his face when he saw that Linsey was waving at him smilling. "Hi Julian," she said sweetly. This seemed to have a rather calming affect on Julian. "Your majesti it seems like a nice day for some dancing," Maurice said making Juliabn jump of his throne straight onto the ground where he danced to the music that came from the zoo entrance. A couple of kids giggled at this, giving Julian a mango. Unforunetely the kids got into trouble as Alice came giving them a lecture, "No feeding the animals, it even says in the zoo brochure!"

The penguins however stll had a way of getting fish. They made a box with the writting 'put your fish donations here'and so everytime did tricks they would get fish with out Alice seeing it. They always put it away when coming round to check on the animals. This time the boys wanted to have a treat though and so they agreed that, after the zoo closed, they would sneak into the zoos' storage and take a bag of popcorn. "Linsey, you're coming with us and don't worry noone except from the animals in this zoo know about our Popcorn quest," Skipper explained. Linsey nodded and the penguins headed of to the storage.

They managed to get there quickly and without a problem. Alice must have changed the security system and so they had to figure out a letter code. For Kowalski this was way t simple, but then Kowalski was smarter than some people so it didn't surprised any of the other penguins when he managed to guess that the password was AERGKCKLOP. Which stands for alligator, elephant,rhinocerous, gorrilla, kangaroo , chimp, koala, lemur, otter and penguin which makes sense because these animals are the zoos main animals. As the penguins got into the storage they looked for the popcorn. Soon enough, Linsey spotted the bag of popcorn and the five penguins exited the storage room. The locked the storage and slid to their enclosure. "Great work, agent Innocent, great work boys," Skipper said smilling at the others.

Soon they heated the popcorn seeds and they burst turning into the yummy, lovely popcorn. "Mmm this sure tastes nice!" Linsey said. The penguins ate the popcorn to a lovely movie called happy feet. Private kept saying "Awwe" when he saw a baby penguin which made Rico kind of want to puke, but he too enjoyed the film.

"I think it's time for lights out," Skipper announced and the all went to sleep.

**Linsey: "Well this is one of the only calm chapters in this story, so keep on reading and enjoy!"**

**"Hey that's my part!"**

**Linsey: " Who cares, I mean, I don't."**

**"I care, so stop saying what am meant to say."**

**Skipper: "Lights out girls!" (switches off all lights)**

**"Come on I can't write in the dark." (switches on lamp)**

**Skipper: "I said **_**lights out!**_**"**

_**What the-,**_


	11. Surprise with a twist

The penguins woke up to a glorious morning. The sun was shining and song birds filled the sky. Suddenly Kowalski remembered something. He rushed to his lab, still half asleep. As he came to his lab desk, he began mixing liquids and joining pieces of machinery together. The noise that came out from the lab made Linsey jump. "What in the name of smoked salmon is happening?" Skipper asked Kowalski, "some penguins are still half asleep, yet you choose to make so much noise it would wake up someone who's unconscious!" Kowalski explained the whole situation to Skipper. "Fish and chips man! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"What happend Skippah?" Private asked in an innocent voice. Skipper whispered the things Kowalski told him to Private. "Ohh."

"What the?!" Rico asked as he listened to the coversation.

"What are you talking about?" Linsey asked innocently.

"Classified," Skipper said. This slightly offended her. Could they not trust her? She was a team mate. "Skipper why won't you tell me, please tell me ," she pleaded with puppy eyes. Skipper found it hard not to tell her, but he had to keep it a secret.

The day went passed slowly, since the other penguins were always somewhere doing something- withought her. Marlene was sorry for her, but she knew that, whatever Skipper was doing had a good reason for keeping Linsey from doing it. They chatted about all sorts of things, but whatever they chatted about didn't manage to keep Linsey from being bored again. And sad. The kids also noticed her sad expression on her face. Mainly the toddlers. "Why does the giwl penguin look sad?" asked one of them. Alice shrugged and said, "maybe the other penguins don't like her so she is lonely or maybe a monster nearly ate her!"

"What does a zookeeper know about penguin feelings?" she asked, "she doesn't no anything about me."

Then evening came. Linsey waddked inside the HQ. "Surprise!" the boys called out. "Happy birthday," the penuins added. They walked up to her and gave her a few wrapped up presents. "How did you know it was my birthday?" Linsey asked. She thought that they didn't know when her birthday was. "Oh , Kowalski found that out," Private said with a smile.

"Kowalski?" She asked looking at him. He just blushed and said, "What, I needed to find some information and it kind of happened that I find your bith date."

"Yeah just happened, really out of all the things I would believe I know that Kowalski certainly didn't find it by coincidence," Skipper said with doubt in his face.

"Anyways, I thank you all for the presents , it was so kind of you all, but next time don't look for any classified information ... Kowalski!" she thanked them and the she went to look at the presents. "Oohh thank you for the books Private! And thanks for the grapling hook Rico, thanks for the hat Skipper and thanks Kowalski for the perfume," She said looking at the presents, this was one of the best moments of her life. "You're welcome," they said smilling.

"Wait a minute, we forgot a cake," Private said, "what's a birthday without a birthday cake?" So three of the four boys went of to find a cake. Kowalski stayed with Linsey. "Well, hope you enjoy your 18th birthday, you're an adult now," he said. "Yeah and that thing isn't just perfume, you'll know what it is exactly once the time comes."

"Whatever it is thankyou," Linsey replied looking at him, smilling. Kowalski stepped a little closer... but then , something happened... something that interupted the moment, or rather someone happened...

**"Getting rather interesting here...you know what I think you already guessed who happend.**

**Linsey: "Wonder what would have happened if-,"**

**"I know what would have happened but you don't ha ha!"**

**Kowalski :"Happy birthday Linsey." (blushes under feathers)**

**"Am pretty sure the readers have a clue as well!" :D**


	12. Penguinapped

At first Kowalski thought that one of the penguins was just returning to get something, but as the penguin stepped inside with an ice cold voice and fiery eyes, Kowalski gulped. "Bonjour!" he greeted them in a stern tone. "Sorry to interupt your love, but I came for someone," he continued laughing wickedly. "I wonder if you're gonna stop me as well, just like that twitterpated lemur, you've tried your special skill again i see, Linsey, you caught another defender, bravo," Hades said with spite.

"Don't you dare say that hades," Kowalski said as he picked up all his bravery, "makes you the spiteful one, all you do is kill see you have a hobby!"

"Wouldn't say it's a hobby, let's say it's a necesary step to get what I want," he answered, with an evil cackle. "The other defender decided to fight me and he was a fool to do so, didn't manage to fight for long, that loser, woder if you're any better." These words made Kowalski explode, "ofcourse i'll fight you then we'll see who's the actuall loser."

The two penguins started fighting. Unlike Julian, Kowalski knew karate which made him slightly better at attacking Hades and defending from him. But afterwhat seemed to Kowalski hours (although it was more like 20 mins), he started tiering out. "Leave Kowalski be, Hades and kill me not him," Linsey said angrily. "Oh you thought I was gonna kill you, that would be next to inpossible, I'll just take you away from here!"Hades said laughing "but first I need to do something." Whith one last blow he knocked out Kowalski.

As the three other penguins returned they were surprised to see Kowalski lying on the floor of the HQ, motionless. "Kowalski, wake up!" Skipper shouted. As kowalski woke up he looked around seeing that Linsey wasn't there anymore. "He took her. He just took her away, I should have fought harder... I should have,-" Kowalski said. He looked at Skipper. "There was nothing you could have done Kowalski, if you fought any harder he would have ended up using a knife," Skipper stopped him from saying anything else. Kowalski and the others couldn't sleep proprely, but mainly Kowalski. He kept blaming himself. He had more and more terrifying nightmares.

As morning came Kowalski was in his lab, red-eyed, hoplessness in his face. "What in the name of aunt artica are you doing to yourself soldier, just look at you!" Skipper scolded Kowalski with no avail. Even in the afternoon he still was walking about in his lab. Suddenly an idea came to him, he would find Linsey by himself and bring her back, even if it meant he had to die for it.

He set out at night, leaving no footprints. He went to the bus stop and then looked for bus 14b. If he was right it should take him near to Blowholes last base, and there was a chance there still were parts of the base that weren't destroyed. He went into the bus trying to be unseen. He managed it and then he sat on one of the back seets hoping noone would see him. Luckily not many people are out and about at night and so he got to Coney Island unseen by humans. He swam to the island as fast as possible.

As he got to what was left of the base his guess was confirmed. The base was rebuilt, but was smaller and seemed more empty, Hades probably wasn't the type of guy who held prisoners very often. Nor did he seem to have any workers or computers in the building. The building fitted Hades, it was cold and it smelled really bad. In one room he spotted about a dozen weapons, including flamethrowers, grappling hooks, shotguns and other things. Rico would have been very envious if he saw this room. The other rooms were probably used for torture.

As he got to a room at the end of the hallway he heard voices. He quickly hid behind one of the walls and listened. "I finally got you, finally I'll know it all!" This was undoubtedly Hades who was speaking. "You may have caught me , Hades, but let me tell you a secret ... the weapon was destroyed a long time ago!" Linsey said with resistance. She became much stronger since she was first attacked. "Well then am gonna have to kill you, shame, you do look rather pretty, but that's what your parents have chosen," he answered in a snake like tone. He tried to step closer to her, but just as he did that linsey kicked him. "So you wonna play rough!" He took her and put her into a cage."See if you've got the courage to fight sharks too!" Hades said, cackling again. The he slowly dropped the cage using a machine into the deep water. "You're a coward, a mad coward, Hades, a chicken is less of a coward than you!" Linsey shouted. Kowalski sprinted to her rescue. He began punching Hades with all his strength and the as Hades started backing off, he went to rescue Linsey.

At this point she was completely under water. "How will you save her now?" Hades asked before he disappeared. Kowalski tried to move the machine but it was stuck. He had to dive down into the water. But before he did that, he ran to get a chainsaw. He ran back with it and dived into the water. By this time Linsey was giving up. Kowalski quickly unlocked the cage and opened it. He took Linsey and swam with her to the surface. Then he lay Linsey on land and jumped onto it himself.

He felt as if there was no chance for Linsey to live, but then Linsey started coughing up the water she swallowed. He smilled at her and she smiled back.

The pair went pack to the HQ feeling like crying and smiling at the same time. It seemed that Linsey was safe once again.

**"Anyone wonders which animals love to Linsey is stroge?"**

**Linsey: "Really how can you ask this kind of question?"**

**"Because I wrote this story, miss know a lot."**

**(Linsey groans) "I think it's time to end this conversation."**

**"But we just started."**

**Linsey: "And now we're gonna end it."**


	13. Picnic Invitation

It had been a calm week and the penguins didn't have anything else to do and so they began playing sherades, one of Privates' favourite games. "Hmm I really do want to go another mission, I feel a bit bored," Skipper moaned as he watched Private trying to act out the Lunacorns. Skipper knew what Private was doing but he wanted to guve a chance for Private to act his thing out. "Well I don't miss going on missions , Little miss Trouble caused me a lot trouble already, I had enough missions for a whole year," Kowalski said smilling. He really didn't want to fight any theif or maniac this time. All he could think of was, well he certainly didn't wonna think about missions and thats for sure.

Linsey asked if she could go to marlenes' enclosure. Rather suprisingly, (NOT) she found ringtail standing there. "How you doing?" He asked trying to mimick a cowboys' voice. Linsey giggled. "What's so funny anout my new voice, anyways I was asking if you wanted to go on a picnic, you know, me and you." He asked her smilling. Linsey didn't know what to say. She did like the idea of a picnic, it seemed better than the idea of being inside all day, but she also somehow didn't want to go. "Please," Julian pleaded. Linsey felt that it would offend him if she didn't go and so she decided to say yes. Julien quickly gave her the details about the picnic and bound off to his enclosure. After talking to Marlene for half an hour about, well you know, girl things she decided to go back to the HQ.

As she went inside she heard a strange voice on the TV. "Sarah, I know you're thinking that Blowhole might be planning something dangerous but-," Skipper didn't manage to finish his sentence.

"No buts, Skipper, I am being serious here and if you want to continue with your job I suggest you keep your doubts in your mind," a voice replied. The voice sounded stern.

"Yes, Sarah Kent!" Skipper said with respect. Sarah must have seen Linsey because she then said," why did you not tell me you had a five penguin team? I thought there was only Rico, Kowalski, Private and you."

"There _was_ only four of us... and this is innocent, our new agent," Skipper said with pride in his voice. LInsey stepped forward feeling a bit nervous. "Pleased to meet you sir, I mean miss, I mean..." she said.

"Well you got it right the first time, or rather you said what I prefferd and no need to reffer to me as miss or sir, just call me Kent," Sarah said, " oh and I am the head of this force," she added smilling.

"Hello Kent," Linsey said feeling more relaxed. After exchanging a couple of words (talking), the lady General said bye and then the TV went off. "Were you gonna tell me something or not?" Skipper asked Linsey.

"Yeah, am going for a picnic with Julian, it's meant to start in thirty minutes," she answered. Skipper didn't look really pleased but then he decided to let her go.

_Thirty mins later..._

"Hi Linsey," Julien greeted her smilling. The picnic was already set up and the food looked delicious. There were sandwiches, popcorn and all sorts of sweet treats, that were so sweet that they were nearly too sweet for Linsey. The picnic was in the park and everything was so calm. Linsey sat down on the rug and greeted Julian back. "Hey you know what lets go and play volley ball afterwards," Julian said as Linsey was eating a sandwich which was escpeccially for her filled with fishes. She nodded.

They had a wonderful picnic and played lots of games, though sometimes Linsey felt like someone was spying on her. Linsey laughed so much she forgot what had happened not that long ago. As Julian took Linsey to her enclosure again he seemed very sad. They stopped at the enclosure. "Bye Linsey," Julian said sighing. Then he did something that surprised Linsey and a tall figure that was hidden in a nearby bush. Julien lightly kissed Linsey on the cheek. "Bye Julian and thanks for everything," Linsey said blushing. The mystery animal had now been so surprised that it nearly fell over the wall it stood on. "Hmm... Julien isn't that bad as the others think he is..." she whispered to herself blushing again. The bush and the figure suddenly disappeared from sight. Linsey was now 100% sure smeone had been spying on her!

She stepped into the HQ looking around angrily, but as she looked into Kowalskis' lab she saw that Kowalski was even more angry. So angry that he nearly forgot what he wanted to experiment with. He turned around to look at her and asked, "was the picnic nice?!"

"How do you know I was at a picnic, wait Skipper told you, didn't he?" Linsey said looking at him, furious, "how could you?!"

"That's the question I was going to ask you!" Kowalski screamed. He walked off mumbling something about trust and other stuff. Linsey would have followed him but she was to angry to do so. _So it was Kowalski who spied on me, I could have known, he should be ashamed!_ she thought to herself. _Well atleast my diagnosis is confirmed, he's jealous, but he doesn't want to admit it, which means-,_ she thought, _but that can't be possible, may be it's not that maybe he just doesn't want me to go for a picnic with just anyone._

Soon the two penguins calmed down and minded their own bussiness like if nothing happened, but deep inside, they doubted that.


	14. Some Odd Christmas

**Some Odd Christmas**

It had been 3 months since Linsey was kidnapped and now she began decorating the HQ in a christmas manner. There was a small christmas tree and lots of tinsel in the rooms, even round the TV. Suddenly Skipper came and said, "What in the duece do you think you're doing Linsey, there's not meant to be any tinsel in the HQ and you know it!"

"It's gonna be christmas tommorow, Skipper, i'm just trying to make this place look merrier," Linsey explained but the Skipper karate chopped the tinsel of the walls and TV. Linsey groaned and then attacked him and they both went tumbling down. "What did you say Skipper?" Linsey smilled victoriously. Skipper sighed. "Fine but don't make this place look like a hippys' house, Rico did this once and I hated that style ever since." Linsey giggled.

She was fixing the tinsel when suddenly the TV turned on. On the screen appeared a dolphin. "Hello, peng-u-ins, wait who are you?" the dolphin froze, but then started giggling, "never knew Skipper that you would start training girls," Blowhole added laughing. Linsey gave him a stern look, making the dolphin appologised," so sorry, didn't mean to offend a lady," he said as Skipper came forward.

"Blowhole what's the meaning of this-," Skipper was cut off, by Blowhole. "And you have christmas decorations, have you been turned into a chick again, Skipper?" he mocked Skipper who was furious. "For your infomation I chose to decorate the HQ not Skipper," Linsey said looking at the dolphin. "And what's your name dolphin?" She asked.

"I am doctor Blowhole and I thought of a little thing to harden Skippers life, Operaaaation: Attaaack!" Blowhole shouted. Linsey sniggered and then laughed. "Operation attack, your gonna attack us... but your a cute dolphin, that does tricks and helps others!" she burst out laughing and soon the rest of the penguins laughed too. "I'll get you for that one, whatever your name is, you'll pay! But for now, since there's a lady in the team I will explain you a coupke of things. First am evil am no cute guy, but thanks for the compliment. Second, I will attack you because as Skipper knows, though you've put him into doubts, I mean bussiness! And lastly merry christmas, I have decided to move my day of attack since, you got a lady in your team, Skip," Blowhole said and it was him who was laughing now, "and am gonna send you something, whoever you are so watch out!" And with that he disappeared and the TV went off again.

"Really, why do bad guys call us always when it's christmas and days like that!" Skipper moaned. Kowalski added, "Hans called in today and he said he wants a fish fight with you, Skipper." Skipper sighed and went outside. He had to sort out a couple of things because it was getting dark and tommorow the kids will want to come and look at the christmas tree that Rico and Kowalski had finished decorating. Now he needed to get some presents and all would be ready. "Linsey can you help me with something?" Skipper asked Linsey as he headed out. "Yep, sure , what do you need help with?" she replied. Skipper explained everything and then they headed out into the night.

They dodged the lamposts and then went straight into a toys and clothes shop that was in the street. Skipper opened the door looking to check if it was empty. "Agent innocent, coast is clear," Skipper whispered as Linsey crept in as well. The shelfs and hangers were overfilled with clothes and toys but Skipper, who didn't really celebrate christmas didn't know what to take. "Okay lets take this and this and.. " Linsey started poiting to the different items, trying to take in to account Skippers' description of the kids that were gonn attend, not that she got any toys as a kid, but she did have a vague idea of what might suit the kids best. They skidd out takinig the toys and other things with them.

The penguins put the presents under the christmas tree in the park and then disappeared again.

**Christmas Mornining**

It was christmas. Children laughed and sang christmas songs whilst the adults tried to make their childs' christmas as merry as possible. Skipper was dressed up as santa claus and the rest of the zoo animals were dressed up as elfs. Even the reindeer were there, since santa didn't need them for today.

Once the kids had gone, the rest of the animals exchanged gifts. Linsey was surprised to get a beautiful necklace the boys made out of the things they found in a jewellery making set and the boys got new grappling hooks from Linsey, since their oldet ones didn't work anymore. They all then went to the HQ , but as they got inside Skipper saw a puffin standing there looking at him with a smile that told Skipper that his enemy was up to no good. "Nice to meet you Skippah, it haz been such a long time since we last battled," Hans greeted him smilling, "hi there lady penguin, hope I'm not interupting you all, I'm Hans by ze way."

"Hello Hans, Skipper said you usually cause trouble, how come?" Linsey asked curiously.

"Linsey that's between me, Hans and the Danes'," Skipper answered," come on Hans, what do you want this time, for shutting up," Skipper asked, looking at Hans very seriously.

"I want a fish fight, Skippah, just like the one in Denmark, then I'll go."Skipper agreed and they started fencing with fishes in their flippers, both of them wanting to win. Skipper managed to hit Hans in his head but he was too slow and Hans managed to hit him in his face. Fortunately Skipper one because he made Hans fall into the water in the enclosure and so Hans gave up. "Well, time for me to head off, or I'll be late in Hoboken," Hans explained as he started to head off. Linsey stopped him. The others looked at her in awe. "Hans don't go, you can stay with us for a while longer, I was planing to cook some carp, and the'll be plenty of food for everyone of us," she said smilling. Skipper wanted to stop her but, he thought about it for a while. "Oh thank you sooo much, Linsey, but you do know we'll be enemies again once christmas is over," Hans said looking at her.

"Yes I know but it's christmas and even Blowhole let his anger go , because it's christmas," Linsey explained. The penguins and puffin went inside and had an hour of fun and games. THey told each other stories and showed each other photos. THey were carefull though not to give any valuable information. It was time for Hans to go, "bye Hans, the next time we will see you as a friend is next christmas, so before then good luck!" Linsey said, finally Skipper agreed at once and even he waved good bye.

_meanwhile..._

A crazy figure sat on his couch. He was shooting darts at a photo. The only photo left of Linsey and her family.

**Me: "Hi there again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!"**

**Linsey: "Hey was that who I think that was."**

**Hades: "You don't even no how nuch right you are... mwahahahaha!"**

**Linsey: "Could you please stop that, I am busy reading reviews. Oh hi there readers ."**

**Me: "Really she didn't notice you all."**

**Kowalski: "Stop that am trying to solve a very hard question." (Reads paper)**

**Linsey: "Kowalski you know that you're holding the paper upside down." (turns paper around)**

**Kowalski: "I knew that (Groans), anyways see you in the nex chapter, enjoy!"**


	15. Spring War

**Spring War**

It seemed ages since Hades had last caused trouble, yet blowhole one the other hand had many destructive ideas. In or to hold Blowhole at bay, the penguins had to be always prepared and train there best. The first time Linsey was part of an attack from Blowhole was when the five penguins were skiing and were suddenly attacked by Blowholes' iron crustacean and brought to his base. It was the first time Linsey dared to fight and not flee, but Rico made a big fuss off it saying that she should be more careful. They got trapped but as Blowhole suspected, the penguins managed to get away somehow and ruin his 'operation Ataaack'. Not even the penguins themselves knew precisely how they escaped, although they were so addept at it. This made them rather happy and they managed to stay calm even when ringtail came over. Yet Kowalski got slightly grumpy when he saw Linsey talkiing to Julien and said that for clssified reasons he wanted to return to his lab.

The other attack happened three days before what happened today. It was nearly easter and Blowhole assumed that it was time to try his new invention - a antipenguiniser. The machine didn't quite live up to the name, but in away it worked in a similar matter. The penguins managed to get surprised, just like Blowhole wanted them to, but instead of turning them to humans, it turned them into opposite genders and made their personalities and abilities the complete opposites. Unfortnately for Blowhole, now that the boys had also a girl in their team, the girl told them what they could do and on the other hand the boys helped Linsey out making it simpler to get used to it and they managed to return thing in to normal again. Blowhole was so angry he nearly turned himself into a girl.

Yet all these attacks were just like trailers for a film, they were only an intro to the real thing. The penguins were doing recon watching out for any signs of movement. Suddenly out out of a bush came a bloodied crane, who looked mortally wounded. "ge... gener...general Kent... needs backup... " the crane said gasping for breath, "he attacked us... I am the only mes... messenger left." He fell down on the zoo wall as the penguins ran to him. His wings looked broken, his beak was scarred. Kowalski had examined the crane, but all he could do was confirm the seriousness of the damage. The crane was black and white, with a red diamond on his head. "You're from Japan aren't you?" Kowalski asked and the crane nodded. "That means that this must be a real emergency!"

"Rico, Kowalski, Private and Linsey we are leaving first thing tommorow. No excuses no extra luggage, " Skipper exclaimed. "Kowalski, see if you can heal the crane, Linsey help him."

"Yes sir!" both penguins said faithfully. They headed into the HQ gathering all the medical equipment for the work. Rico checked that they all had weapons and Private got food and maps ready to the journey. Skipper planned an attack strategy.

The next morning, the penguins said their goodbyes and Kowalski wrote a message to Alice saying that the penguins were temporarily transported to another zoo. Linsey was going to miss the calm way of life, but war was war. The crane had got better and insisted on going to Antarctica with them, to join the force. The crane managed to lead them to a helicopter explaining that he'd seen the helicopter when he was flying this way.

The journey in the helicopter was long and not very fun, but if the penguins wanted to protect their mother land and all the other countries they had to risk this journey. The crane said his name was Laki and that he lived in the northern island of Japan. Laki was trained in Japan former captain Socrat, but apparently as they were spreading the news of the attack on Antarctica the older crane lost his life. Laki also told the team that Hades had been sighted with a group of strange mutants, or atleast that's how the creatures behaved and looked like. Their cackle was described as the 'cackle of a hyena' but Laki thought that was slightly offensive (to the hyena).

The journey in the helicopter was long and so they passed time by talking about how Hades managed to get such a group of maniacs. Laki thought that the maniacs were Hadeses' relatives, but Skipper highly doubted that. "How can any normal animal join such a maniac?" Skipper asked, making Laki feel that he said something wrong. Skipper thought that either the other maniacs were the murderers clones or Hades invented a machine that change the animals behaviour and make them obey him. Private hated listening to their chat, as he was nervous, because this might happpen to them, so he decided to talk to Linsey instead.

When the 6 animals got to Antarctica they saw the beautiful yet barren land. "Sweet motherland!" Skipper said smilling. In the middle of this land stood a Millitary HQ, bigger than any human building. Around the HQ stood a crowd of animals from Antarctica and Arctica. On a podium infront of the massive crowd, stood a tall, emperor penguin female and spoke to the crowd. " dear soldiers, lieutenants, captains and all other deffenders of the icy lands, I have come to speak to you," the female spoke out loud," beacause a certain penguin has decided to destroy the world, a penguin called Hades. I have posted defenses elsewhere in the world but your place is here." Shock ran through the crowds as they heard the name of the enemy. They must have known this maniac, because whispers spread through the crowd at the speed of light. As general Kent finished speaking chaos was in the crowds. Some animals went for weapons, others planned and others panicked, hoping they'll survive an encounter with the maniac.

"Hello general Kent," Skipper greeted her as he found his way through the crowd. His teamates followed him. "What job do you have for us?" he asked. The general thought about it and said," you will be the ones in the first group. Since you know how to battle. Don't worry, I don't think there is much chance of you dying, but I still will put you on the last line of that group, I'd have to deal with some very angry animals, if one of you dies, but I can't promise anything."

"We are fine with these circumstances," the penguins replied. They headed of to their room.

Linsey was slightly nervous about the battle, but seeing that Laki had survived the attack and managed to give them the message was living proof that they had a chance of survival. Kent had also said that Laki was now in their group. Skipper thought that they should all go to bed early in order to fight better tommorow.


	16. War is On

**War is On**

Linsey woke up, feeling nervous. As she got ready for battles she remebered thge last minutes of her fathers' life. She knew that this war would bring death and she knew she had to be strong, she owed it to her dead parents and to all those that died fighting for the right thing.

Skipper and the three other penguins were practising fighting. Like Linsey, Private was nervous and didn't feel good. He felt scared and so did , most other young soldiers. Skipper, Rico and Kowalski weren't scared. They were in countless wars befors, unlike Private who just turned into an adult. Whenever there was a war, Private stayed in the HQ. But all the fear had to go aside.

They stepped into the war. Five penguin and a crane. In first group. Danger awaited. Bombs explode, animals screamed, but the went forward. Every animal from the first group, which was made up of 100 animals, had fond a penguin to fight against. Skipper and his group had took on Hades himself and this time there was _no_ running away. However, it wasn't like Hdaes wanted to run away now. "Why do you bad guys always get the good stuff," Kowalski complained as he looked at Hades. Hades was wearing iron armour and had a gold dagger. "Cause I cheat, I steal, you just sit and do nothing!" Hades said. Linsey was the first to attack him. She had taken a long sword. It was thing yet strong and pierced through skin like a knife through butter. Shemanaged to hit Hades but unfotunately, she hit him in the armor causing the sword to brake. "What?!"

"You really think that a weakling like you and that sword could kill me, seriously," he said with spite. He cackled. "I see my army are way stronger than those antarctic weaklings, you dare call soldiers," Hades added looking around. Skipper knew this was true and so he and Rico went to help the soldiers whilst more antarctic soldier came. Half of the soldiers from the first group were dead, making the ice go red with the blood spilled. Many of these dead soldiers could have had a future, many had families, but those unnatural pneguins killed them.

**Skippers' group**

Skipper was fighting a tall penguin, with bloodshot eyes and an evil smile. His spine tingled whenever he looked at the penguin. The penguin was called Denis and he was a maniac. His records showed that he was a serial killer, but Skipper didn't know that, all he knew and all he had to do was kill that penguin. The penguin also had armor, just like Hades, and he was full of spite and hatred. Denis was way worse than Blowhole, actually he was so bad, that Skipper would have trusted Blowhole more than Denis.

Rico fought Denises' brother called Killer, a suited name for an actual killer. Rico was getting madder and madder as he realised that he could never beat Killer by his special attacks. Killer managed to do what Rico could, which meant that Rico couldn't use his skills. Fortunately Rico was good at dodging attack, but what he could do, Killer could do just as well. When Rico managed to hit Killer in the flesh so could Killer. Rico was getting tired yet his opponent was just getting started.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dolphin leaped out. "Blowhole, what do you want now?" Skipper groaned. Blowhole came on his scooter-like thing closer to Skipper. "I don't no about you, Skipper, but those maniac pen-gu-ins are getting on my nerves!"

"So you're saying we got to work as a team, why do you want to work as a team with me?" Skipper said suspiciously. Blowhole sighed. "You see, they are my rivals, I mean I annoyed you first, not that maniac Hades, I should be your arch enemy and that Hades is getting into the way. So why don't we both destroy him and his helpers," Blowhole said. Skipper smirked. "Really, is that the reason? Ok mammal am in."

**linsey's group**

Hades was tough, but Linsey continued on fighting. Kowalski managed to hit him once, showing Hades' weak spot to Linsey. Private meanwhile went with Laki to get any injured soldiers into the hospital camps. It was a lot harder to fight hades than Linsey had thought, especially because of the armor. Linsey saw Kent battling some penguin in the distance, but then she looked back at her opponent. So far, a lot of the innocent soldiers were badly injured, this wasn't good.

Kowalski decided to fight of another penguin, who thought of a surprise attack, but failed to keep it a surprise. "You won't ever beat me, you worm!" the enemy penguin shouted, punching Kowalski. They fought for what to Kowalski seemed like hours, untill he felt tired and found it nearly impossible to continue fighting. Suddenly out of nowhere came Rico and Skipper followed by... Blowhole! "What is he doing here?!" Kowalski asked panting as Blowhole finished of Kowalskis' opponent. "You know, a thankyou would do! Really. Why can't you ever be taught manners," Blowhole complained.

"Kowalski Blowhole is gonna help us so that, we can return to our normal lives and then he'll be our enemy again!" Skipper explained looking at his lieutenant. Kowalski had a couple of minor injuries and one or two major ones and he panted heavily, but otherwise he was fine. Rico regurgitated some bandages and they began patching Kowalski up. Then they went to help Linsey.

Meanwhile Private and Laki had returned, with bruises and cuts. "This was some hard work, carrying an adult seal is really hard!" Private complained to Linsey as he returned. Hades has seemed to have disappeared. "Where is Hades?"

"He surendered, I think I saw Skipper, so we won't have to worry about being attacked. There was not a trace of Hades again. And this time he left for good. It seemed as if his army was defeted. Skipper came up to LInsey,"Hey sodier, where is that rotten fish, Hades?"

"Well I managed to get him but not without a price," She said showing the penguins her wounds. Her legs gave way and she fell on the ice. "Well I think someones' gonna sleep for a long time" Kowalski said, smilling. "Atleats she got her revenge."


	17. Party and Premonition

**Chapter 17**

**Premonitions and Celebrations**

Linsey was resting in her bunk back at the HQ. It had been four days since the day she bet Hades and she still felt tired. She hated the ar but atleast she got her revenge. It was great to beat someone who terrorized you all your life, although sometimes you didn't know they did.

"Hello lady penguin," Julien greeted her as he leaped out of nowhere. He had a huge grin and his eyes were filled with joy. "I hear you have defeated that arrogant, evil penguin maniac. Great job."

"Hi Julien, thanks," she replied calmly, smilling as she did so. Julian may be annoying sometimes, but he could be kind and full of praise at other times. "You know what, I have decided that I will create a party to celebrate this good news!" Julien said looking at Maurice and mort, who were trying to keep up with their king. Linsey just nodded and smilled though she thought that dancing wasn't such a good idea. "Well then I think the party will be tommorow, I need to take care of my royal coat today," Julien said as Linsey laughed softly. She thought it was funny how Julien thought he ruled all the animals. Julien then walked off with his two royal subjects, Maurice and Mort, following him.

Linsey decided to come out of the HQ to meet the visitors who crowded round the penguin exhibit, waiting for all the penguins to come out. "The girl penguins out again, yay!" one little kid said smilling as she backflipped into the water that surrounded the artificial island. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private joined her as they did ticks and dances. They tried some gymnastic stances, perfecting them, well most of them atleas. They tried doing a piramid and standing on each other to creat as tall a tower as possible. They jumped out and into the water and did series of little dances. Skipper and Rico danced to 'Move it, Move it', making the children giggle co much they nearly fell over.

Next up was Private who did a several cute poses, making the adults aww at him. He swam in the water really fast and the jumped out like a rocket out from the atmoshere of the earth and the went back down doing sveral twist as he fell. He ended his solo preformance with the usuall 'smile and wave' act.

The grand finalle was presented by Kowalski and Linsey. The two of them dived down into the water swimming side by side, but then they seperated and went off in opposite directions. "Why are the two penguins seperate now?" a girl asked as she looked at the two penguins. But Kowalski and Linsey knew what they had to do. They followed what their heart told them. Kowalski and Linsey picked up speed till they were directly opposite each other and then they leaped out of the water and went so high up it looked unrealistic. "Wow!" that same girl chirped as she opened her mouth in surprise. Kowalski headed in Linseys' direction and she headed in his direction. As the two finally met, they made a loveheart in the air, don't ask how, and then fell back down. Kowalski landed faster, landing in the water and then quickly went onto the island. He stepped into the middle and caught a falling Linsey. "Aww, " the crowd said. Linsey smiled, thinking this was the craziest and coolest idea she and Kowalski ever had. They followed that by a waltz dance.

In the HQ Linsey told the boys about ringtails invitation to his party. "Can we go... please," she pleaded with puppy eyes. Skipper groand. He hated ringtails party, but for the fish they got today, he decided to do it. "Okay, but only this once... just as long you don't ask me to 'congaga' with him," he muttered.

"What's congaga? And thanks," Linsey said, her eyes sparkling. Skipper looked at her. She seemed like Private, naive and cute. It was hard to deny something to those two, especially when whatever they did was unexplodable. He looked at Kowalski. The lieutenant seemed to be bothered about something and from the look on Ricos' face, Kowalski was bothered about something mushy. Rico seemed to know how a person felt and when they are bothered about something. Skipper decided to get ready for the party. He pepared anything that might be of some use. He took a smoke bomb, a chainsaw and spying accesories. Everything was ready.

**The next night...**

The penguins were there. They stood in the lemur exhibit each thinking about his bussiness and noone elses. Skipper who had a bowtie and a top hat, so just like the other boys, was looking around the exhibit trying to 'pin-point' the nearest emergency exit. He hated the thought of dancing congaga with ringtail, but then, they might not dance congaga. He looked at Linsey. She was wearing a summer hat and a necklace and seemed rather clean_. It must have taken ages,_ Skipper thought. Linsey was like a daughter to him, although she wasn't the right age to be his daughter, more like his sister. If ringtail annoyed her, he would be ready to attack. Suddenly the congaga music went on. "Fish and chips man!" Skipper said as his second biggest nightmare came true.

Surprisingly, the dance didn't seem as bad as last time. Skipper saw Kowalski as he looked at Linsey. The scientists' expression didn't change. Except maybe his eyes. They sparkled brightly and Kowalski seemed to just look at Linsey. Skipper hoped Kowalski won't get him self into 'love trouble'.

Linsey was having a great time. The place was filled with dancers, each one seemed to be good at dancing and a couple of animals asked her if she'd care for a dance. The atmosphere seemed friendly, except from the time when Skippers' face filled with anger as the congaga song started. She had occasionally spotted Kowalski who seemed to be evading the dance floor. She saw Private as he danced his cute dances and she could have promised that she had seen Rico dance with a couple of ladies, including miss Perky. She mostly saw Julien. He would always be looking out for a dance with the ladies. Marlene was one of the ladies there and Julien would occassionally ask her for a dance, or Marlene.

Kowalski evaded the dance floor. When he went anywhere near it, it was to see Linsey. Something pulled him to her. Something invisible and untouchable. He remembered when he held Linsey in his flippers. He knew what he was doing. He still felt slightly mushy inside. As she danced with ringtail he saw her blue eyes sparkle. He would have loved to dance with her, but he was afraid. Not of her ofcourse. Of himself. He was afraid that it would go to far, that he would hurt himself and her, if he made one move closer.

Rico didn't quite know how he felt. He knew how the others felt, but not how he felt. He liked dance but he missed doing missions and playing hot potato. He had asked Linsey for a dance. It was simple to dance with her. He felt like she was his sister and siblings understand each other. He saw Kowalski, but for the love of explosions, he couldn't understand why Kowalski felt mushy yet afraid. The thing he hated about this party was the bowtie. It was uncomfortable and itchy, but it was better than some things.

Private, well he was having a fun time. Being the jolly penguin he was, he didn't mind most things, especially if they weren't dangerous. He loved the presence of sweets on the stalls in the exhibit and the fact that everyone was jolly.

The five penguins disappeared from the lemur exhibit. It was midnight and Skipper hated go to sleep too late. "Lights out men... and lady," Skipper commanded.

Linsey had an odd dream...

**Linseys' dream (premonition, more like)**

_A crate appeared in the lemur habitat. The five penguins decided to see who is in there. Skipper and Kowalski stood beside the crate. Kowalski analysed everything and then said,"I think this may be a female ringtailed lemur." As soon as he said that, Julian ran to the crate._

_Out came a beautiful ringtailed lemur. She was silverish grey, with a white tummy, paws and parts of face. She had emeral green eyes and looked extremely cute. Julian took a liking to her straight away. She didn't mind him._

_A couple of days later, those two love doves were king and queen and for Julian it was the greatest part of his life. _

**End of dream...**

Linsey felt that this was a premonition. She continued sleeping and hoped that Julien would find the lemur of his dreams soon.

**Me: "Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for making the dream short."**

**Linsey: "It was my dream anyway ... I get to pick how long my dream is."**

**Me: "Guess you are right."**

**Linsey: "See you all in the next chapter!"**


	18. An Expression of Love

**An Expression Of Love**

Kowalski was lying in his bed dreaming about experiments and Nobel awards and Linsey... wait, Linsey?! He suuddenly woke up in the middle of the night. _What? Oh... it was just a dream..._ he thought to himself. He hated those kind of dreams, since they usually end badly. He shook his head and fell asleep once again.

"Wake up... Kowalski." something said, standing behind him. Kowalski didn't move. "Kowalski!"

"Let me sleep for 5 more minutes ma," Kowalski replied absent midedly, not knowing that this wasn't a part of the dream. Something tapped his shoulders, but he just turned around and slept facing the wall. "Soldier, wake up!" Skipper shouted as he somehow managed to push Kowalski off his bunk. "Oww!" Kowalski complained as he woke up to see Skipper and Linsey standing behind him. Linsey smiled, which told him that he should be embarresed. "Oh boy," he said rubbing his head. Linsey chuckled, her eyes sparkling. "Soldier, have I not told you that we wake up at 7:00 sharp?" Skipper asked Kowalski, giving him a disapproving look.

"Yes captain," Kowalski replied sighing. He waddled off to get ready for training. "Care to join training, agent Innocent?" Skipper asked Linsey as she was looking in Kowalskis' direction. "Actually, I would love to join, it's a perfect day for training," Linsey answered cheerfully. She followed Skipper outside. Time for Training.

Kowalski quickly checked a few things on the abacus and then hurried outside, so he wouldn't make Skipper angrier. He suddenly bumped into Marlene. "Hi, Kowalski, " Marlene greeted him smilling. Kowalski waved to her slightly confused. "Hi... may I ask you why are you here?" Kowalski asked, looking at Marlene, who blushed as he said the last part of his question.

"Well, you see... I um wanted to ask you if... Skipper's okay," Marlene replied. Kowalski didn't know why would his leader not be okay. "Why would you ask me then, Skipper is outside," Kowalski said.

"Well, you know how Julien invited all the animals to the party," Marlene replied," after he danced with me, I asked him why he was smilling, not that I minded his smilling, and he just disappeared." Kowalski was puzzled. Why would his leader not want to answer that kind of question? "I did not know Skipper danced with someone, he usually hates dancing," Kowalski said, puzzled.

Marlene said,"well he didn't seem to mind dancing last night, he seemed calm and looked so..." She blushed leaving her sentence discontinued. Kowalski gave her a "What you talking about?" look. "Well, I guess I will have to find the answer somewhere else, I guess you're not that brainy," Marlene joked. It obviosly didn't sound like a joke to Kowalski. "No way, I can solve this quicker than you can say Hippopotomonstrosequippeddaliophobia, which ironincally means the phobia of long words," Kowalski said returning to his abacus. Marlene thanked him, smiled and walked off to her enclosure. "Kowalski!" Skippers' voice echoed through the room.

"Sorry Skipper, but Marlene asked me to solve something so I kind of can't," Kowalski apologised.

"What did she want help with?" Skipper looked at Kowalskis' clipboard. "An odd time to smile" it said. "Huh?! Skipper asked. Kowalski hid the clipboard. "Well, Marlene wants to know why you smiled and didn't tell her the reason and then just disappeared," Kowalski replied looking at Skipper. Skipper smiled nervously. "No reason... just tired... rest is classified!" Skipper said and disappeared. Kowalski looked at his abacus. He tossed a few beads to one side and then tried to express the probability from numbers into letters to ease the working. Coming up witha suited answer he thought, _If I am correct then Skippers smiles came to surface point as soon as he started dance with Marlene but to justify this I need proof. _

Meanwhile Linsey noticed that something was bothering Skipper. He was too deep in his thoughts to give her proper training, this wasn't unnoticable to a penuins' eye. Suddenly it hit her. Last night she saw Skipper and Marlene together. She admitted they were a cute couple and even cuter when they waltzed around. She saw Skipper smile and then Marlene asked something that must have made Skipper unhappy or bothered him, because a few minutes later he told his team to go back. Then again, maybe Skipper was just a little worried or he wanted to deny something. She did a few push ups as Skipper instructed her and Private to do. Seeing that he was not even looking she decided to go for a run instead. "Why are you running Linsey?" Private asked her as she ran round the lemur habitat making Julien look at her.

"Why does she not want to be my quenn, Maurice, am I that bad?" Julien asked sighing. The aye-aye looked at him. "Your majesty, it is not that she does not want to, but you can't pressurise ladies, it is not the way to get their love," Maurice said," and then, unlike the other penguins, she thinks of you as a great friend and she does not deny it." Julien loked at him. Unlike usual, he didn't shout at Maurice, instead he smiled. "Yes I think you are right, my right handed lemur." _Wow that lady penguin has a great influence on the king, _Maurice thought, smilling as well. "Well I better start cleaning the royal throne, your majesty," Maurice added and started his work.

"You know Private, I don't know if you noticed this, but because Skipper is deep in thought, doesn't mean we can ingnore our training, so I am trying to train," Linsey said, stopping for a bit. She breathed in and out a couple of times and then went back to her running. Private just nodded and started running as well.

Kowalski was looking at his samples and all sorts of other things when he heard a knock. For the first time in forever. "Come in," Kowalski said turning around, to see Linsey," H... hi .. uhh... Linsey," Kowalski stuttered as he saw her entering. She smiled. "Hi Kowalski, I wanted you to ask you a question," Linsey said casually.

"I didn't eat you're popcorn that was Rico!" Kowalski replied quickly without even knowing what she was about to ask. She looked at him faking anger. "What?! You ate my popcorn, I saved up for it from dog walks!" She said," but that wasn't the question." Kowalski smiled sheppishly. "It wasn't?... and I didn't eat all the popcorn, sad eyes ate the rest I tried out!"

"I was gonna ask if you don't know anything about Skippers' late oddness, he doesn't seem to take training like he used to," she replied worriedly. "To get some training I had to make myself run around Marlenes exhibit, unfortunately I miscounted the number of laps by 5." Kowalski laughed. It did explain why she looked worn out. "So let me get this straight you wanted to train so much you tried training yourself." Linsey nodded. "But that's not the point."

"Yeah I know... and am on it, actually I started my reaserch 2 hours ago, so I don't know what's the hold up with Marlenes' word pronaunciation."

"What a what eh What?" Linsey asked giving him a Rico look. Kowalski sighed. "I told Marlene that I would be finished with this before she could say Hippopotomonstrosequippeddaliophobia... what it is an actual word for the fear of long words." Linsey laughed. "Lol... ironic!"

"I know," and they fell into fits of laughter. Suddenly Skipper appeared. "You guys finished laughing?" he asked glaring at them. They nodded and as soon as he was gone they started whispering. "Science is more fun than I thought," Linsey whispered, giggling.

"Great!" Kowalski whispered back. "If you want I can teach you a thing or two about it."

"What about chemistry?" Linsey answered, giggling. Kowalski soon realised why and blushed. "Well... I think someone here went to a school of flirting," he said laughing quietly.

"Nope, but I got it from the TV!" she replied," you should throw the TV away, before I start acting like one of those odd Tv show people, ya know bars and dance outs," Linsey added.

"Well, I knew the Tv had a bad influence on penguins, but this bad," Kowalski said, "and if you want those two things you were talking about, you got them in this zoo."

"I think we should start off by a few experiments, you know like mix a couple of liquids," linsey said, looking at Kowalski. He nodded. They started imediately.

Whilst, Kowalski was going over the results of the samples he got, Linsey was testing a couple of thing. "Bang!"

"Ooops," Limsey apologised as a red liquid cracked the glass test tubes and spilled over the scientists' table. He quickly went to clean it up.

**Me: "Did you know that Kowalski could ever behave like that? I mean, I didn't."**

**Kowalski: "I keep info classified - highly classified, you haven't even pecked the surface."**

**Linsey: "Yeah, though you are usually shy and Skipper is usually solitary, millitary, serious!"**

**Me: "Yeah they changed. Well lets hope that the next chapter will solve all questions."**

**Private: "Bye and see you all in the next chapter!" (smiles cutely)**


	19. Juliens' True Love

**Chapter 19**

**Juliens' True Love**

Linsey was walking down the zoo, just casually walking. Julien had asked her for a favour previously, but now that the assignmenet had been completed she didn't know what to do. It was afternoon, but there were no kids what so ever, because it had been a school day. Linsey knew a couple of things about schools and this included the school days and times. It was a useful thing to be able to read, especially if one wanted to look as normal as possible. Linsey set of to the HQ, for it was almost lunch. She slid to the enclosure and then carefully jumped on the fence. _Great! I am here in time, _Linsey thought smiling. She quickly jumped into the enclosure and stood up like if she was a completely normal penguin.

Alice was walking to the penguin enclosure, feeling grumpy again. The penguins were always trouble, there was not a time when they had been perfectly normal. The female penguin was slightly less odd, but her tricks made Alice suspicious, those tricks weren't the show off tricks of everyday penguins. Alice groaned quietly and went back to her job. She took her pail filled with mackrel and emptied it over the penguin exhibit. "Lunch ready!" she shouted as she left with the empty pail in her hands. Linsey waddled over to the mackrel and so did the four other penguins. "Hmm this tastes great!" Private complimented the taste with a happy look. Linsey just nodded and smiled. "So... Linsey, has Julien been annoying you yet?" Skipper asked looking towards the lemur exhibit after consuming his mackrel. Linsey shook her head. "Nothing of the sorts, he asked me of a favour, but the favour helped me pass time really." Skipper just groaned. How come she always managed to keep being positive? Julien surely must have been annoying sometimes. "Though don't like his habit oif kicking sad eyes away!" Linsey complained. This made Skipper smile, but then he sighed, it was a little cruel, for Julien to do that.

Suddenly the penguins started to hear Alice talk. "Yeah, sure John, just place the crate into the lemur exhibit. Atleast this one might act normal," Alice was talking into a phone. Kowalski sighed and said," you're going to have to get used to another lemur, Skipper!" Skipper rolled his eyes and groaned. Julien perked up as he heard this and ran to them. "So what gift do the sky spirits have for me this time? Another animal that will worship de king, which is me, or something else?" Julien asked. Kowalski looked at him ,in confusion and then looked back to the crate. The crate opened and a lemur came out.

Ringtail looked at the lemur in awe. It was a beautiful golden eyed lemur, with white fur and golden markings. "Hi, I am Tullulah," she greeted the animals shyly. Julien looked at her for a couple of minutes in silence and then he greeted he back. "Hello Tullulah, I am Julien de king and I am happy to meet you," Julien said smilling. She nodded. "Pleased to meet you, can I be a part of you kingdom?" She asked. "Oh sorry, how rude of me to not ask before, but I don't know the names of your penguin friends."

"Oh, sure you can!" Julien replied.

"My name is Skipper, the tall penguin is Kowalski, the one with the scar is Rico, the female is Linsey, I am Skipper and the cutest one is Private," Skipper quickly said. "Please do not enter our HQ without knocking otherwise my men will show you how we deal with spies!" Skipper added with a glare. Tullulah shuddered and then nodded. "Don't worry."

After some time with Tullulah, Julien asked," do you mind if I went to talk to Linsey?" Tullulah shook her head. "Why should I? You are the king."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." And with that he went to find Linsey who was looking at the stars. "Hope you don't mind that I spent some time with Tullulah, dear," Julien said. Linsey smiled. "No, I understand Julien that you are worried, but you and Tullulah were meant for each other from the start, I knew it."

"What do you mean, I love you!" Julien said.

"No, Julien, you and I are great friends, but the lady you love is Tullulah," Linsey replied softly. She smiled at him. Julien smiled back weakly. "I guess you are right penguin lady, I shall go back now," Julien annonced and walked back to Tullulah.

Tullulah was a lemur that didn't argue. She hated arguing and she listened to Julien. She was a very content lemur, with an attitude that was close to Privates'. That made Julien love her all the more and Linsey knew that. She looked at Kowalski who had been studying the moon with his new telescope. "I must say, Julien and Tullulah are quite fit for each other," Kowalski said as he looked at the Silverish-white circle that was in the night sky. Linsey nodded. "I concur!"

"Hey those are my words!" Kowalski complained. LInsey shook her head in a cheeky way. "Now they're not!" she retorted giggling. Kowalski chuckled. "I'll get them back, you'll see, but now I will go back to my study." Linsey took the telescope and started running to the HQ. "Hey!" Kowalski shouted and chased after her. Linsey was too quick. She quickly got over the fencing around the enclosure and ran into the HQ. As Skipper turned around to see what was happening he let out a chuckle. Linsey hid in Kowalskis' lab. "Hmm... were is that lady?" Kowalski asked himself. Skipper laughed. "I see soldier, that you are not carrying your telescope."

"LInsey took it," Kowalski explained. He heard something move. He opened the door of his lab and stepped in. He put on the lights when he saw Linsey. She kissed him on his cheek. "Suprise!" she said, giggling. Kowalksi chuckled. "I might get used to these surprises," he replied and kissed her back. Skipper looked at them for a while and then muttered to himself, "now that that is settled, I think I could settle something for myself."

**I hope you like this chapter and don't worry this isn't the end yet, I still haven't written an Epilogue! Please review and I hope you will enjoy the next and last chapter.**


	20. Epilogue

**Chapter 20**

**Epilogue**

Julien was waiting for Tullulah at the oltar with Maurice by his side. He was so impatient! He and his lovely Tullulah were getting married today. Today was going to be the day Tullulah would become his beloved queen.

Tullulah appeared. She was as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a white hat with a veil and carrying a bunch of flowers. The guests that were participating looked at the female lemur in awe. She slowly stepped up to the oltar and stood beside julien. The two smilled. The priest, which was now Private started his speech.

"And do you promise you will stay be Julien for the rest of your life, in the good times and bad times?" Private asked.

"Yes, I will," Tullulah replied. She would loyally stay at Juliens side and she will stay with him forever. "I present you the new king and queen," Private announced cheerfully. "You Julien, may kiss your bride." The crowds of animals cheered and smiled. Some like the penguins and Marlene even cried. "This is so romantic," Private cried happily.

"It sure is, Private it sure is," Skipper agreed, wiping tears. He looked at the newly wedded couple happily.

_Three hours later..._

Skipper walked to Marlene as the music had started. "May I dance with you?" he asked in a gentle tone. Marlene looked at him smilling. "Ofcourse, Skipper, ofcourse you may."

The two danced to the wedding music, ignoring it. They were too focused on each other as were Kowalski and Linsey. It seemed most animals had a partner and most were happy. "Have I caid you look beautiful today?" Skipper asked Marlene, who blushed. Skipper chuckled. How he cared for marlene. "Thanks Skipper," she thanked him with sparkling eyes.

Kowalski was also enjoying himself immensly. He enjoyed avery minute of dancing with Linsey, she was so precious to him. He LOVED Linsey. "How are you enjoying this, Kowalski?" Linsey asked. Kowalski smiled. "Very well, thank you," he replied blushing. "Umm... Linsey can I ask you something?" Kowalski asked looking at Linsey.

"Ofcourse you can, Kowalski, you should know that you can ask me anything," Linsey replied.

"Will... you... umm... marry me?" he asked blushing. Linsey was taken by surprise. She didn't know what to say. Then it struck her. The answer...

..."Yes, I will marry you Kowalski, I would love to be your wife!" she replied smilling.

And this is really how this all ended. Skipper soon decided he would take Marlene on a date. Marlene was so happy that she instantly agreed and the two were as happy as they could be. Skipper had felt something for Marlene right from the start, but he didn't say anything. Kowalski and Linsey had a beautiful wedding and the two finally had the life they wanted. Kowalski stopped being mocked and taunted about his 'no grifriend' issue since he had much more and Skipper was happy for them. Julien and Tullulah ruled their enclosure of a kingdom happily and Julien wasn't as grumpY anymore. I don't think you know this but Tullulah means leaping water, and Tullulah was what her name meant. She was a beautiful ballet dancer who had magnificent leaps and being a lemur she was as fast as a river flowing and as beautiful. The two lemurs literally danced there way through life! And that's about all I can say - atleast for now.

**I hope you have enjoyed the final chapter. Don't worry, Linseys' stories don't end here. There might be another one! I hope you liked this story, but after reading the reviews, I am sure that atleast one of you all did.**


End file.
